Las Venturas (3D)
Las Venturas é uma cidade fictícia que é vista em Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Descrição Inspiração Las Venturas é baseada na cidade real de Las Vegas, em Nevada, EUA. É possível identificar pontos comuns entre Las Venturas e Las Vegas, como a existência de uma avenida principal denominada "The Strip", como ocorre exatamente em sua contra-parte real. Além disso, a cidade encontra-se no meio do deserto e possui muitos Resorts e cassinos, como também ocorre com sua contra-parte real. Las Venturas está localizada no extremo noroeste de San Andreas, a oeste de Bone County e a norte de Red County e Los Santos. Bairros e distritos thumb|246x246px|Old Venturas Strip. [[The Strip|'The Strip']] - É a principal e mais conhecida área de Las Venturas. É onde estão concentrados todos os grandes hotéis e Resorts da cidade. [[Old Venturas Strip|'Old Venturas Strip']] - É a parte mais antiga da cidade. Nesse local começaram a ser construídos os primeiros cassinos da cidade, porém foi aos poucos perdendo sua importância prática, perdendo clientes para os outros cassinos/resorts que estavam sendo construídos no novo Strip. Ainda assim, mantém sua importância histórica na cidade. [[Roca Escalante|'Roca Escalante']] - No local, encontra-se parte administrativa da cidade, além de um museu, alguns prédios, lojas comerciais e a delegacia da cidade. [[Pilgrim|'Pilgrim']] - Localizado a leste da The Strip, é o distrito auxiliar da parte administrativa da cidade, abrigando alguns pequenos motéis, restaurantes, comércio em geral e um cassino em construção. No local, encontra-se o Centro de Planejamento Urbano de Las Venturas. [[Creek|'Creek']] - Fica a nordeste da The Strip. Lá encontra-se um shopping e um pequeno condomínio de apartamentos. [[Blackfield|'Blackfield']] - Localiza-se a leste da The strip. É o maior distrito de Las Venturas. A Universidade Estadual GreenGlass College, o Aeroporto da cidade, o Departamento de Cargas e Descargas do Aeroporto, a Capela de Blackfield e alguns armazéns podem ser encontrados lá. [[Rockshore West|'Rockshore West']] - Fica no extremo sul de Las Venturas. O bairro é parcialmente residencial de médio-padrão, tendo, por exceção, o Last Dime Motel. [[Rockshore East|'Rockshore East']] - Localizado a oeste de Rockshore West, conta apenas com um quarteirão de casas e uma empresa de transportes. [[White Wood Estates|'White Wood Estates']] - Bairro residencial a leste de Redsands West. [[Redsands West|'Redsands West']] - Fica a norte de Blackfield e leste de Redsands East. É o Terceiro maior distrito de Las Venturas. Abriga em sua área algumas quadras de pequenas casas, alguns depósitos e o Estádio de Baseball do time "Bandits", de Las Venturas. [[Redsands East|'Redsands East']] - A norte do The Strip e leste do Old Venturas Strip, encontramos Redsands East. É estritamente comercial, com algumas lojas de roupas, restaurantes, a academia da cidade e o único resort fora da "The Strip", The Emerald Isle. [[Kacc Military Fuels|'Kacc Military Fuels']] - Ao norte de Creek. É a base de abastecimento de combustível do exército. [[Spiny Bed|'Spiny Bed']] - A oeste do Military Fuels. Uma pequena área que abrange um armazém, um restaurante e um posto de gasolina. [[Prickle pine|'Prickle pine']] - A norte de Redsands West. É uma área residencial nobre, abrigando muitas casas e mansões de alto-padrão, além de uma pousada, um motel e o Clube de Golfe Yellow Bell. Pontos de Interesse Cassinos Wu Zi Mu (pessoalmente) e Julio G (no rádio), entre outros, falam sobre como as corporações estão se movendo na indústria do jogo em Las Venturas e empurrando para fora, os mafiosos. Isto refere-se a tendência da vida real em Las Vegas, também nos anos de 1990 muito cedo ("corporações" sendo Steve Wynn e Circus Circus Empresas). A maioria dos cassinos de Las Venturas são modeladas pela vida real em Las Vegas. Curiosamente, alguns colegas de famosos cassinos de Las Vegas que existiam em 1992 (quando o jogo se realiza), mas posteriormente foram demolidas, não aparecem em Las Venturas - que incluem o Hotel Dunes Hotel e o Sands. Além disso, o Hotel Luxor e Treasure Island Hotel and Casino, estava sendo construído. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Três casinos, ou seja, The Four Dragons Casino, Caligula's Palace e Casino Floor, Carl Johnson pode interagir. Dentro deles encontrará os concessionários e os jogos de casino, juntamente com muitos garções. Esses garções podem ser encontrados ordenando bebidas, jogando jogos de mesa (exceto Wheel of Fortune), na frente das máquinas caça-níquéis, e fazendo comentários sobre as bebidas que são de encomenda, sobre os jogos de mesa que eles jogam e sobre a aparência de Carl Johnson. Lista de Cassinos thumb|right|300px| Vista de cassinos em Las Venturas *''The Four Dragons Cassino'' - The Imperial Palace *''The Pink Swan'' - Flamingo Las Vegas *''Come-A-Lot'' - The Excalibur Hotel *''The Camel's toe'' - The Luxor Hotel *''The High Roller'' - Bally's *''Caligula's Palace'' - Caesars Palace *''Pirates in Men's Pants'' - Treasure Island Hotel *''The Visage'' - The Mirage Hotel *''Emerald Isle'' - Fitzgerald Cassino Old Venturas Strip Os casinos no antigo bairro Old Venturas Strip não têm nome, mas são inspirados nos maiores cassinos do centro de Las Vegas: Binion's Horseshoe, Golden Nugget Las Vegas, Fremont Hotel and Casino, e o Four Queens Hotel e Casino. Transporte Estrada Las Venturas tem um sistema de estrada que divide a cidade em duas. O Thruway Julius é o sistema de estradas que circunda a cidade, e é dividido em quatro partes; Julius Thruway Norte, Julius Thruway Sul, Leste e Julius Thruway Julius Thruway Oeste. A parte setentrional leva a um cruzamento, antes da grande divisão em muitos caminhos no deserto. Por outro lado, a Julius Thruway Sul continua para o oeste, a partir da intersecção Blackfield, para se tornar uma grande rodovia no sul de Bone County, prosseguindo até a Ponte Garver, Tierra Robada e Ponte Gant. Assim, Las Venturas tem fácil acesso a San Fierro e Los Santos. A Harry Gold Parkway é outra estrada, esta que divide a cidade inteira em uma metade ocidental e uma metade oriental. Ela também leva a uma estrada principal para o sul, atravessando o Mako Span para chegar ao cruzamento Montgomery e se torna o principal meio freeway Downtown Los Santos, e seu ponto mais a sul é Los Santos International Airport. As principais estradas e interseções *Blackfield Intersection *Harry Gold Parkway *Julius Thruway *Pilson Intersection *The Strip Ferrovia thumb|right|300px| Estação Linden Os serviços da empresa Brown Streak Railroad Las Venturas contam com suas duas estações (Estações Linden e Yellow (Amarelo) Bell), localizadas ao norte e leste da cidade, respectivamente. O Sobell Rail Yards também está a leste na cidade, embora não seja considerado uma parada de Brown Streak e comboios de mercadorias. Aeroporto Las Venturas Airport é um aeroporto na parte centro-sul da cidade, com duas pistas e uma série de planos. Bilhetes para Los Santos e San Fierro podem ser adquiridos.também é o mais usado em missoes como:Saint mark´s bistro,damn and blast e freefall Outros locais Distritos *Blackfield *Creek (O Boulevard Mall) *Linden Side *LVA Freight Depot *Old Venturas Strip *Wp *Redsands *Redsands West *Roca Escalante *Rockshore Oriente *Rockshore West *Spinybed *Whitewood Outros Locais Notáveis *Blackfield Capela *Blackfield Stadium (Thomas & Mack Center) *Greenglass College (Universidade de Nevada Las Vegas) *K.A.C.C. Combustíveis Militar *Las Venturas Airport *Las Venturas Bandits Stadium *Motel último centavo *Linden Estação *Randolph Industrial Estate *Amarelo Bell Golf Course *Amarelo Estação Bell População *Carl Johnson *Guppy *Johnny Sindacco *Ken Rosenberg *Millie Perkins *Wu Zi Mu Crime Organizado Diferente das outras duas cidades do estado, Las Venturas não possui gangues de rua. Contudo, alguns cassinos, como o Four Dragons e o Caligula's Palace têm seus lucros controlados pela "máfias", fortemente presentes na cidade. As mais poderosas são: *''Leone'' - chefiada por Salvatore Leone. *''Forelli'' - chefiada por Giorgio Forelli. *''Sindacco'' - chefiada por Johnny Sindacco (que depois vem a falecer) *''Triad'' - Chefiada por Wu Zi Mu. Navegação de:Las Venturas en:Las Venturas es:Las Venturas fi:Las Venturas fr:Las Venturas it:Las Venturas nl:Las Venturas no:Las Venturas pl:Las Venturas Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Lugares do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoria:Cassinos de Las Venturas